comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Makuta (Earth-4001)
The Makuta were a species created from a substance called Antidermis, as well as titles, for the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and masters of shadows. History The history of the Makuta is the same as their mainstream counterparts up until the end of the Human-Covenant War in 2553. Biology All of the Makuta species could produce Kraata, and by extension, Rahkshi, and had access to all 42 of their powers and abilities. They were also shapeshifters by nature. However, it required a massive amount of energy to change form. Interestingly enough, the Makuta once had physical bodies, but evolved past the point of needing them. This evolution happened around 1300 years before the Great Cataclysm. This evolution to a state of pure energy encased in armor was a natural one, and gave many advantages to the Makuta. For example, because of their new, evolved form, the Makuta now don't need to sleep or get tired, don't feel pain, and couldn't get wounded as often. They also could shapeshift and create Kraata much more easily, and could activate any of their powers using only their mind, meaning they could defeat an enemy "without flexing a finger or taking a step". The one weakness to being a state of pure energy is that if the shell was broken, then the essence of the Makuta will slowly leak out, as seen when Teridax's armor was shattered, his "true" form was shown, Antidermis. In this form the can only access their mental powers. If this energy wasn't contained it would eventually dissipate and the Makuta would die. Makuta could apparently sense the presence of other Makuta, even if the other was not inside his/her armor. One notable thing about the species is that Makuta possess the ability to absorb other beings (including other Makuta) into themselves to grow in size, strength, and power. Their victims die from the process, but the Makuta must first dominate and erase the victim's mind. It's unknown whether the Makuta always possessed this power or that it was gained after evolving into pure energy. It has been shown that in their larger armored forms Makuta can possess enormous strength. The few known things that could break a Makuta's armor were: *Sufficiently sharp weapons such as Pridak's Shark Tooth Blade, in addition to any Protosteel weapons like Hahli's Protosteel Talons. *Extremely hard impacts, such as the one caused by the door to Metru Nui in Mangaia or the Great Cataclysm. *A Protosteel-eating virus. *Very intensely focused light or energy, such as a laser from a Toa of Light or the Energy Storm. A psychopathic race by nature, the Makuta were cruel and egotistical to a fault, believing that they occupied a special place in the universe and that they should rule in the place of the Great Spirit himself. They possessed a mocking contempt that bordered on racism for all beings outside their species, including the Barraki, the Toa, and particularly the Matoran. Nevertheless their egocentric and ambitious natures caused them to constantly plot and scheme against each other. Makuta were usually intelligent and had a fondness for manipulating less powerful species and using them as pawns in their plans or even as test subjects in their experiments. Some Makuta such as Icarax and Gorast demonstrated a love of battle and carnage while others such as Teridax and Mutran preferred to use treachery and subterfuge to achieve their goals. Makuta were also notable for possessing a twisted sense of humor. Culture "Makuta" as a title wasn't always seen as one; it evolved to this status over time. Because the Makuta as a species were a small group of very powerful beings that protected the Matoran, they were slowly referred to as "the Makuta." Thus over time, the name "Makuta" became as much a title as a species name. Teridax, however, took this a step further, more or less dropping his original name and becoming known to most (except for his fellow Makuta and a few others) as just the Makuta. Trivia *Some Makuta had Toa Hagah teams. *There were 100 Makuta created, 85 of which were male and 15 were female. *The Makuta were only created at one particular place, which was discovered by Axonn and Brutaka. *The last remaining female Makuta was Gorast. The others before her died in missions or were killed off by herself and Icarax when Teridax ordered Miserix's supporters killed. *The only known Makuta still alive are Miserix and a Teridax from an alternate universe. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Beings Category:Energy Beings Category:Earth-4001